


Chibi - 2009-05-17 - Ice-cream for laptop

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand over the laptop and you'll get the ice-cream. For Chandri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-05-17 - Ice-cream for laptop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandri/gifts).



> Rationale here: http://chandri.livejournal.com/805755.html


End file.
